


February 2016

by OstrichInAPearTree



Series: The Calendar [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstrichInAPearTree/pseuds/OstrichInAPearTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can't take it anymore. The situation of hesitation she and Kelley have found themselves in might just be the death of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 22.2.16

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of introduction & a welcome to the Calendar!

——————

——————

It was late, way later than she ever stayed awake, and so much later than she would ever, in a normal circumstance, bother her almost-certainly sleeping friend/more than friend/teammate/girlfriend/possible cause of death. Jet lag or a hangover from the overload of emotion and activity throughout camp and a tournament would be acceptable excuses for the hour, she thought, but the tournament had been in the same time zone and was as easy as major tournaments ever are, with comfortable accommodations, teams that perhaps stressed their patience but not so much their fitness, and a relatively seamless group that even made training seem stress-free. 

Before she knew what was happening (or at least before she found it within herself to make a better choice, slow down, remember how many months now she’d managed to hold it together, how many nights like this one they’d managed to reign it in and hold off until it was an appropriate time, as if such a thing existed), she was outside the door to the guest room Kelley had all but moved in to in the past month and a half, before qualifiers started.  

She stood in the hallway for longer than a minute, feeling the heat turn on from the vent above her head, and the whoosh of air teasing her hair brought her briefly back to real life as she thought about the way the heated smelled old, canned, as if the Floridian furnace somewhere in the house had been sitting idle for much too long—it likely had. The warmth from the ceiling didn’t serve to help her currently predicament, however, as it quickly reminded her of just how hot she was, how she hadn’t been able to even approach sleep as her skin burned where Kelley had touched it just a few hours ago, from her good ankle and her bad ankle to her thighs, frustratingly stopping where her permanent soccer short tan line began, not nearly high enough, then again burning swaths of her abs and back and chest, where she was sure marks from Kelley’s teeth and mouth and vampire-like tendencies would be visible for weeks. Usually, the fact that they’d at least stopped middle-school-style groping each other over sports bras or over bikini tops (perhaps that was more high school) and, after a few margaritas a week after Kelley arrived, and basically never left, finally given in and at least stripped off their bikini tops during a steamy (literally) moment in Alex’s hot tub, and that they had now explored every pore, every inch of smooth skin above hip bones, teased every aching back muscle, kept her under control, sated at least partially her desire for the shorter girl. 

That was no longer the case. She’d watched Kelley stumble inside earlier, laden with two backpacks, a team suitcase and a giant duffle (not outrageous, Kelley had insisted, but necessary to bring three of her own pillows that she would without a doubt knock off the bed and onto the dirty hotel carpet almost immediately every night), muttering about how it was not safe for her “strained muscles” to “support so much weight” before dumping everything directly on the mudroom floor and flopping face-first onto the padded bench under the window. She’d watched the lean muscles exposed by her shorts and tank in her thighs, shoulders, clearly not too strained to flex in a way that was so enticing that it shouldn’t be legal, shouldn’t be possible. It had taken all Alex had not to jump her then, but again, she’d managed, holding herself back, instead moving to clear the bags upstairs before dragging Kelley to the couch and bringing back bowls of cereal, which were wolfed down and quickly discarded in favor of sugary-almond milk-flavored sleepy kisses that slowly became so intense that Alex felt like she might explode. She loved the girl for her humor and ability to keep the mood at camp jovial no matter what was happening, but she saw, regardless of what prank Kelley was pulling or what immature joke she was making, the more mature side of the girl as well, the side that was indubitably sexy, and it had been three weeks of stolen kisses to the temple on the way out of stairwells and the occasional extra-long hug or gratuitous pat after a huddle, not counting the one night they managed to ditch everyone out celebrating an off day and have several glorious hours alone in Alex’s room.

Kelley had eventually gone upstairs to sleep, eyes barely open, leaving Alex to clean up the bowls and spoons and chaos associated with returning after several weeks, shoes and papers everywhere. A printed, used boarding pass acted as a perfect banana peel for Alex to slip on on her way upstairs to her room, where she planned to close her eyes and, once again, pine for the girl just a few rooms away, the girl who had declared that she didn’t want to “steal Alex’s virtue” (gag me, thought Alex) until she was sure Alex had properly mourned the end of the greatest marriage that almost was, the one that might look picture-perfect on Instagram but that had been over a solid two months before it was ever begun. One that Alex had felt nothing towards for at least the past nine months, and one that would be over in both public and private in just thirteen months,  in March of 2017, “practically nothing, no time at all,” as her lawyer had said, an attempt to make it look as though they’d drifted apart, realized they were better as platonic best friends, instead of making apparent just how blind Alex had been before finding her fiancé in their old bed with his personal trainer Jon, not short for Johanna or even Joanna but for Jonathan, just three months before their wedding.  Alex took partial credit—she’d been busy with business, busy with her teams, busy with travel, and admittedly busy with friends. 

She’d admittedly treated her relationship, and the ones before it, as fun extracurriculars, things that looked great, and sounded great, but took no precedence in her life. She should have known that it was too easy with her husband, that he fit too well into that mold, that he was too complacent when she wanted to go away with her friends for vacations after spending weeks training with them, fitting him in for a weekend here and a few days there. He was nice to a fault, and appreciated everything about her, without a doubt, but she should have known that just as he was helping her image with the camera-ready, picture-perfect relationship, _engagement_ , he was just that—nice, easy, and doing exactly the same. They enjoyed their friendship, she realized, but the couple part seemed as though they both thought the other was ready for that “natural” next step, and they both moved into that role without regard for the gaping hole where the chemistry set should be, caught up in the set piece of a picture perfect friendship becoming a picture perfect relationship, followed by a picture perfect marriage. Where there wasn’t even a kindergarten set of plastic beakers, of vinegar and baking soda and a miniature paper maché volcano ready for a slow and anticlimactic eruption of pale pink lava. Where instead there were nights where Servando would play with her hair and Alex would enjoy the attention, mistaking her enjoyment for attraction to her fiancé and failing to notice the significance of the memories it conjured up, of Kelley playing with her hair in the locker room before games or just before she fell asleep on the beach or while they sat in silence hunkered down between rows of seats on a dirty airport floor, finding peace and comfort and warmth even there.

——————

Alex, had, in fact, mourned the marriage—she was saddest for her family and friends who had patiently dealt with her confusion over the entire thing just after she found him, and for the admittedly large mess that had been created by their attempt at damage control, image control.  A marriage with an end date set before the vows were ever said, a marriage to produce a continuation of the story of America’s Soccer Sweetheart and a marriage to preserve the straight image of a male soccer personality fighting to hold a starting spot in a mens sport that was not guaranteed to him, and a sport that had few out athletes and that didn’t need any additional controversy as it attempted to increase American viewership. Alex’s mourning period had been swift when she realized just how anticlimactic the entire relationship had been, really. She’d had more fun in ice baths with her team mates, even the ones she didn’t have much in common with outside soccer, than she’d had with him when they were together for longer than a few weeks, and a more genuine connection with Kelley, upon retrospection, than she’d ever even imagined with Servando or anyone else in her entire life. She’d had more orgasms in the past six or seven months just thinking about Kelley than she’d had in the years she spent with Servando, and the first time she’d kissed Kelley, a few nights before Halloween, she’d practically passed out at the realization that she’d never actually known what it should feel like, though she’d never been particularly chaste since predictably (boringly) losing her virginity to a football player at 16. 

Alex was done with the mourning, had been done with it for long enough, and was beginning to think she’d be mourning her own death by sexual frustration if she didn’t convince Kelley that her already-lost ‘virtue’ had probably been re-lost a month and a half ago when she’d had to bow out of dinner early after Kelley had kissed her so hard in the Uber to the restaurant where their friends waited that she literally saw stars, whispered in her ear at dinner repeatedly, teased her with liberal touches to her thigh and knee, and kissed her just behind her ear one too many times. She’d gone home and taken care of herself immediately, with an urgency she’d never felt, telling Kelley and her friends she’d felt a touch of the flu despite not a single sniffle, and that she didn’t want to get sick before their big camp. 

——————

It wasn’t the first time for any of that, really, but it was the beginning of the outrageously intense slow burn that had led her to her current position, standing outside Kelley’s door in a ratty I Heart NY t-shirt and a pair of white panties that had a not insignificant amount of lace on them, not on purpose but in anticipation of wearing real clothes the next day, giving her the luxury of ditching her athletic underwear.  At least the bottom half of her would look appropriate, she mused, before she took a silent breath and opened the door slowly.

Whatever she anticipated, it wasn’t Kelley being awake. It was after two in the morning, and when Kelley had gone upstairs,  Alex was impressed she could see enough through heavy eyes to even find the light switches. However, Kelley was sitting straight up, staring directly at her.  
  
“Al? Are you ok?” Kelley muttered, leaning forward, her back cracking audibly, before she moved to push the blankets off of her legs and stand up. 

“Shhh, no, don’t move, everything’s fine… Hey,” Alex whispered, her voice low and even huskier than usual, noticeable even at such low volume. She crossed the room, tripping over the tank Kelley had been wearing earlier, now discarded by the foot of the bed, landing on her knees with her upper body coming to a halt against the bed, her hands reaching for Kelley by instinct. The moonlight through the open blinds coupled with the (ridiculous) princess nightlight plugged into the wall and projecting an obnoxiously pink image of Cinderella in a horse drawn carriage onto the ceiling, put in place despite Kelley’s protests at her arrival, ensured that Kelley saw the entire thing.

Kelley laughed, almost, slow and almost silent, at Alex’s klutzy moment before her concern returned, not diminished by the way her girlfriend's voice was noticeably raw, almost, like she was at a breaking point.  “Are you sure you’re ok? It’s late, come here” she said, already moving to put her legs back under the blankets to conceal her lack of pants beyond a tiny blue pair of boy shorts, and to wrap her hands around Alex’s wrists and tug her up onto the bed with her. 

The defender’s concern for her favorite girl’s wellbeing waned upon her appraisal of Alex’s body, seeing no obvious harm, and all but disappeared as her eyes locked on Alex’s, pupils completely blown and lids narrowed, resting above flushed cheeks and lips that held a smirk that had Kelley realizing she was turned on before Alex had even touched her, had even fully made it onto the bed to join her.

“Hi” she whispered again, crawling closer to Kelley, until she was straddling her with the blankets pressed tightly between their legs as she sat back on her haunches, running her hands down Kelley’s wrists and interlocking their fingers before gently pushing their hands up to rest beside Kelley’s head. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this two am visit?” Kelley glanced over at the clock on the phone dock on the bedside table, her eyes quickly retraining on the intense stare from the girl above her. 

——————

——————

Alex thinks about answering Kelley but decides she’d rather show her, lowering her head the few inches necessary to connect their lips, and taking Kelley’s top lip, then bottom, between her own, putting pressure from her own on them, holding each one but not biting, not yet, trying to maintain her last iota of self control.

Kelley’s eyes immediately close and a noise from deep in her throat surprises her as she feels Alex from her toes to the top of her head and out into her fingertips, failing to fully comprehend that this is real life, not just a continuation of the dream she’d been immersed in before waking up practically panting just before Alex appeared. When Alex raises her head again, Kelley’s bottom lip trapped for a moment between the other girls, eventually returning to rest with a delicious tug, Kelley hums again, a little louder, before speaking. “Oh. Hi.”  
  
The forward giggles for a second before nudging Kelley with her nose, smiling. “Is this ok? I can’t… I can’t do it anymore. You’re going to be the death of me. Watching you all tournament,  and seeing you, touching you tonight when we got back, finally, you have no idea what you do to me.” Alex’s voice is the lowest Kelley’s ever heard it. The younger girl pushes her hips down, gently, and stretches their hands higher above their heads, watching Kelley’s eyes fall shut as she bites her lip, making her question whether she’d ever truly be able to catch her breath again.

“I need you.”

Alex’s quiet statement, so close to Kelley’s lips that she can practically taste it, dissolves all of the willpower Kelley has left, everything that had been keeping her from giving in to what she wanted so _incredibly_ much. Kelley hadn’t wanted to rush things with Alex, despite their undeniable chemistry and despite the fact that tearing herself away from Alex at night (or in the morning or in the car or in the hot tub or the bathroom at training, for that matter) was harder than any deadlift or beep test she’d ever completed. Now, in the moment, Kelley joins Alex in complete failure at restraint, her resolve melted by the heat radiating off of Alex and out of herself, from her core and from her heart. 

Kelley tries to even come up with some sort of comprehensible response to Alex’s confession (even though it wasn’t exactly news to either one of them) but fails when she feels Alex’s hips press her down harder to the bed, and loses all of her scattered trains of thought entirely when she moves them in a tiny half circle, effectively grinding down on Kelley. Kelley groans instead, practically panting. Though neither girl could be described as shy, seeing Alex so forward, feeling her so present and real and hot above her, more insistent than ever, makes Kelley shudder silently, praying that this is not going to end up with her alone in a cold shower or with her own hand dealing with what Alex started (again).

Alex smiles, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend hard, circling her hips again, pushing their hands down into the mattress before moving down slightly to nip and kiss across Kelley’s jaw to her neck. Alex places a tiny kiss, with a hint of tongue, just below her ear before biting the same spot, using her bottom teeth to run over the skin until she feels Kelley’s hips buck up towards hers. “Alex - oh,” a groan interrupts her attempt at forming words, maybe even a sentence, “…yes” Kelley gets out, panting again from the combination of intense sensations sweeping her from deep inside up to the spot on her neck that she’s pretty sure has now caught on actual fire.

The defender feels one more kiss on her neck before she feels Alex take her hands down her arms to cradle her face, holding Kelley’s face centimeters away from her own. “That’s a yes?” asks Alex, thinking even through her haze and want, making sure that this is mutual, despite how mutual it feels.

Kelley moves her hands to Alex’s sides, slipping them underneath the t-shirt and running her hands up to her ribs, gripping just hard enough to hold the taller girl before pushing to flip them over. Kelley leans down and kisses Alex, pushes her tongue into Alex’s mouth before running it over her bottom lip and biting gently then harder, smirking at the thought of bruised and chapped lips tomorrow, one of her favorite looks on her favorite girl. She pulls away, sits up, and crosses her arms over her front to pull her sports bra away from her chest and over her head, tossing it behind her, and smirks down at Alex.

“Yes.”

Alex practically growls, feeling the lace of her underwear go from saturated to beyond (a poor choice, in retrospect, as they’re thin and not necessarily smooth in all their delicacy, and quickly approaching being uncomfortably soaked). She reaches up for Kelley, intending to pull her back down to her, but Kelley’s faster, inching backwards to raise up further on to her knees, forcing Alex to sit up fully. This gives her clearance to grab the bottom of Alex’s old t-shirt, raising it slowly before Alex can’t take it and whips it off, pulling Kelley towards her and moaning at the feeling of Kelley’s chest against her own.

It feels like it’s been hours since she gave up and made her way to Kelley’s room, and the one hundred and ninety four seconds between the time that Kelley said yes and the moment when her hand goes from teasing Alex’s small breast to cup her over her underwear feel like decades. When Kelley pushes her first two fingers closer still, giving just a hint of friction where Alex desperately needs it, time slows to a stop. Alex’s eyes roll backwards in her head, and Kelley smirks at the almost silent noise that escapes from her parted lips. 

“Please” Alex whispers, and Kelley can’t deny her, especially after feeling how wet she already was.

“Were you wet for me before I even touched you?” asks Kelley, smirking harder as she starts to move her fingers faster, harder, feeling Alex push up against her wrist and hand, looking for the more that Kelley isn’t quite ready to give her.

“Always” whispers Alex, opening her eyes and biting her lip before continuing. “I’ve been ready for you since you kissed me in the car to the airport this morning. I couldn’t take it any more” she admits before looking down, feeling her hips buck up and her entire body clench at the sight of Kelley’s legs straddling her own, muscles visible in her arm as she works her hand between Alex’s legs, nipples hard and tight and small, lips sucked into her mouth as she looks at Alex in awe. 

A mere fifty seconds later (or at least a few hours, depending on whose understanding of time one is going by) Alex’s eyes slam shut and she reaches down, grabbing Kelley’s wrist tightly as her entire body clenches again. “I can’t - I’m - oh” Kelley’s fingers, still outside Alex’s underwear, all but stop moving, just push a little closer, almost pulsing, “so close” Alex admits, concentrating like her life depends on her ability to not embarrass herself by coming before Kelley’s even touched her without barrier (she thinks it just might, really, as she feels herself teetering dangerously close to the precipice of an orgasm that might just do her in). 

Impossibly soft lips descend on Alex’s as the hand between her legs continues to move slowly, with increasing pressure. Alex takes a moment to wonder how Kelley’s lips could possibly be so soft and yet her kisses so aggressive as Kelley runs her teeth over her bottom lip, biting down and pulling it out just a bit. The distraction doesn’t last, as she feels fingers move down, pushing against the scrap of fabric covering her opening, and the heel of her girlfriend’s hand rubbing against her clit more firmly, more directly than her fingers had. Alex feels like the room is beginning to spin, her head pushed back against the pillow, her hands finding purchase on the hips above her, desperately trying to ground herself. “Kell… I’m - fuck - just touch me already” she manages to get out before she can’t keep her eyes open any longer, barely holding herself together when she hears Kelley groan above her, just before she leans down to kiss her ear and suck on the lobe for just a moment.

“You’re so hot, Alex. I’ve got you. It’s ok. Relax for me” Kelley husks into her ear, biting it again before kissing her neck and moving down to bite and suck just below her clavicle, low enough that only a tiny bit of the mark will show with a reasonable shirt on. Her hands move to her girlfriends hips and she takes the sides of the lace underwear between her fingers, leaning up just a fraction so she can see Alex’s entire face. As she starts to pull the white lace away from Alex’s hips, she slows, waiting for her eyes to open in an attempt to figure out why Kelley stopped, and when they do, she pulls down slowly, exposing Alex (gorgeous and perfectly groomed, of course, even though they’ve been on the road for three weeks, running for multiple hours a day, though not totally bare, because hello chafing). Their eyes connect, and Kelley almost forgets to breathe. “Beautiful” she whispers before leaning back down to kiss her for what feels like the millionth time, feeling Alex’s fingers thread through her hair and feeling, more than hearing, the tiny noise that comes from deep in Alex’s chest. 

The moment is tender, and gentle, but it doesn’t help Alex’s situation much, the way that she feels like the mere thought of Kelley touching her, of _her_ Kelley touching her, would be enough to get her off. It almost is—she shivers when Kelley’s fingers finish pulling her underwear past her feet and trace back up the outside of her legs, stopping at her hip bones and squeezing. Kelley smiles down at Alex, feeling her squirm, anticipating her movements and pushing her hips up into her hands. “Relax” she whispers, understanding how wound up her girlfriend is, as she squeezes Alex’s hips a final time before letting her hands go lower, down to the tops of strong thighs before winding their way in, nudging them open and rubbing the tops as she takes Alex’s lips between her own, kissing her firmly before she pulls away just enough to whisper, “I love you.”

Alex isn’t sure she’s still breathing when Kelley finally lets her hand travel in and up the inside of her thighs, encountering wetness Alex isn’t with it enough to even be embarrassed about before finally— _finally_ —reaching her core. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees how intense Kelley’s gaze is, unwavering in her stare at Alex’s face. Kelley’s fingers glide through her folds, finding absolutely no resistance as she finds Alex to be wetter than she’d ever felt herself or any other girl, though upon later reflection, she’ll realize no girl has ever held a candle to Alex in any aspect, especially in bed. 

Five gentle touches later, fingers gliding up and down through heat as Alex’s back arches so hard that her chest is pressed firmly, perfectly, to Kelley’s, and three gentle circles at the top, more directly on Alex’s clit, and it’s over. Try as she might to distract herself, to revel further in the build up, in the fact that after months of imagining this exact situation, to try to drag _Kelley_ touching her (in real life!) on forever, she can’t stop the pressure, can’t push or stop pushing or do anything to prolong it any longer. Kelley watches Alex’s face contort, her bottom lip turning white between her teeth, and feels her entire body contract, muscles hard and legs shaking. She feels also the contractions pulsing underneath her fingers, and Kelley is pretty sure that she moans louder than Alex when she realizes just how easily Alex came, sees just how much she’s affected her. 

Alex can’t even think. The feeling of Kelley’s fingers continuing to move, with no pressure but with just the right speed and gentleness, and the way that Kelley’s body covers her, holds her, makes it feel like the atmosphere is spinning around her, contracting until all that’s left is Kelley above her. She’s never felt anything like the way that her core and legs and even mind seem to be contracting and shaking at the same time—there aren’t words or even thoughts, she concludes later, to describe that first orgasm. As she begins to feel the tension releasing from her body, deliciously slowly, Alex is just happy that she can breathe, that her heart doesn’t seem to have totally given out, that maybe in a few minutes she’ll even be able to open her eyes. Kelley’s fingers practically still, but don’t leave, and though she’s just come and is sensitive, Alex hopes that they never do, wishes blindly that the feeling of white hot pleasure and of Kelley being _right there_ above her and on her and all around her would never end. 

Alex’s moments of sheer bliss come to an unfortunate end when she realizes what, exactly, just happened—specifically, as Kelley’s hand moves away and her other one slowly brushes her hair back from her face, her eyes finally open, finding Kelley’s trained on hers, with a look that contains more concern than Alex would like. Alex groans, pulling Kelley down closer to her to bury her face in Kelleys’ neck, before testing out her voice, whispering “I can’t believe that just happened.” Alex can’t believe she was such a cheap date, that Kelley touching her had unraveled her in a span of just a few minutes. She holds Kelley closer, testing out whether her muscles will ever work properly again, before Kelley pulls away, bringing both hands to her girlfriends cheeks.

“Alex, look at me.” Alex’s eyes stay closed, embarrassment creeping in at the fact that not only does she have NO staying power, apparently, but she had demonstrated so with the hottest woman in the entire universe, and had basically passed out immediately following, in a haze for an indeterminate amount of time. “I love you,” Kelley whispers, moving her thumbs to Alex’s eyelids and gently pulling them up, until she finally gets the hint and opens them herself. “Hi,” Kelley husks, the rasp in her throat not lost on Alex. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You’re amazing. Beyond.” Kelley’s thumbs brush over her face and down, one thumb moving to trace her bottom lip.

The flush on Alex’s face, a combination of embarrassment and heat and a blush left over as a physical sign of immense pleasure and intense feelings, only increases as she feels the dampness still present on her girlfriends fingers. The embarrassment wanes, just a bit, as she realizes Kelley hasn’t teased her (yet) about how fast she lost her cool, and that the concern she’d seen seems to have given way to desire in Kelley’s eyes.  Alex kisses Kelley harder than she’d intended to, getting lost in the warmth of Kelley’s lips and the noises Kelley makes when her hands run up her back and back down to grip her waist, pulling her down and closer. She breaks away, her lungs practically breaking from the effort, still trying to catch up from before.

“Kell” Alex says, quietly, shyness creeping back in, trying to come up with some sort of joke about her speed, how it isn’t limited to the field, perhaps, but she can’t put that many coherent words, thoughts, together. She settles for a cliche. “That was - I don’t have words. Clearly. I didn’t think… I thought I’d hold it together, but you’re-”

A giggle interrupts her, a blessing, really, as her speech wasn’t getting less awkward. “It’s ok, babe. You just can’t take this hotness, I get it” Kelley gets out before making a little flourish with her hand to her body, basically naked and flushed, mirroring Alex’s. Alex rolls her eyes, unsurprised at the older girls good-natured boasting, teasing, secretly glad she’s not put off by how easy Alex felt minutes earlier. To get her back, Alex’s hands go to her girlfriend’s chest, thumbs rubbing against nipples, her neck reaching so that she can whisper in Kelley’s ear.

  
“Let me try, hmm?” Alex can’t believe that came out of her mouth, impressed she came up with any sort of pun, thanking Kelley and her amazing body and her own increasing need to do just that, to ‘take her,’ turning her words back on her. Alex bites her earlobe, then kisses it before kissing just below it, deciding that just above her pulse point would be an ideal location to mark her as _hers,_ to leave a physical representation of the deep pleasure and need and love coursing through her. 

Kelley’s lips crash downward, back onto hers, a mess of teeth and tongue and pressure, the gentleness from earlier gone, and any further smart remarks silenced by Alex’s words. Alex doesn’t mind the earlier interruption (no one in their right mind would), as she’s still not sure what to say, really, about what happened, and instead decides that she’s recovered sufficiently to finish what she started when she showed up at Kelley’s (her?) door, thankful Kelley gave her a perfect way to turn the tables.

Alex’s hands can’t seem to find one spot that they want to stay, moving between Kelley’s shoulders and hair and waist and hips as thumbs brush over ribs and the bottoms of smallish breasts and the slight swell of hips. They finally gain purchase on hip bones, and before Kelley knows what hit her, she’s on her back, her girlfriends lips on her neck, then collarbone, then gone, and her girlfriends hands are pulling the last remaining piece of clothing between them off of her legs.

A smirk on her lips is quickly wiped clean by Alex’s return, placing teasing kisses on her top lip, then bottom, as her hands rub up her thighs and around to her ass. Kelley’s hips shoot up, a silent plea, but Alex just rocks back in order to look at her girlfriend, pupils blowing further and her cheeks flushing again as she realizes that this is happening, this is real, that Kelley is below her, had been above her.

When Alex’s right hand trails down Kelley’s side and comes to rest just beyond where Kelley desperately wants her, Kelley thinks she might be forgetting to breathe, every brain cell consumed by the feeling of Alex’s gentle movement, of Alex’s skin against hers, of Alex’s chest coming back down to cover her own, of Alex’s lips on the shell of her ear, of Alex whispering “I love you” once more into her ear as her hand finally finds the evidence of just how badly Kelley wants her, just how beyond turned on she is, between her legs. Kelley does forget, just for a moment, to breathe when Alex strokes her just once, making sure she’s ready, before pushing two fingers inside. Kelley’s no virgin, but she doesn’t remember it feeling this _good_ to be full—she’s never felt it throughout her entire body, the soft pressure causing her hips to roll up into Alex’s hand as she gasps, forcing air back down into her lungs. 

Alex is patient, moving slowly, restraining herself even as she feels driven to move faster, touch harder, give more friction to her girlfriend whom is already starting to quiver below her. She pulls out, runs her fingers up Kelley to circle a few times, increasing the pressure until her girlfriend’s nails are running down her back and her breathing hitches again. She watches Kelley suck her lips into her mouth, probably biting down, and moves back in to gently kiss her throat, moving her fingers back down and back in, finding a faster rhythm then the first time.

“Shit” breathes Kelley, “you’re too good. Oh—shit.” Her hips roll up and her fingers dig into Alex’s back, leaving tiny half-moon marks at the beginning of red stripes. When Alex pulls out once to slide up again, she whines, or groans, or some combination of the two, moving one hand to the younger girls hair and gripping her head to her neck. “Don’t stop” she whines, feeling hot, especially where Alex’s skin is against her, which is basically all over, making every nerve in her skin and beneath feel like there’s an open flame inside it. 

The sound Kelley makes when Alex’s fingers once more find themselves on the verge of being inside of her might be the beginnings of a loud “fuck” or a loud “faster,” or knowing Kelley, maybe a loud “fudge,” but when they push in, the word, whatever it was, gets stuck in Kelley’s throat after the first consonant  makes its escape, as she feels herself tighten, feels pulsing begin in her toes and rise up until she’s so sensitive and so on fire and so turned on that the combination of Alex pushing her fingers in a second time and her lips finding their way back to hers pushes her over the boiling point. She might be made of entirely steam now, or clouds, or vapor, or whatever boiling water turns into—nothing feels real, nothing feels solid. She knows Alex is kissing her cheek, knows Alex is gently bringing her down, can hear Alex whispering… something… in her ear, but she can’t seem to focus on anything, can’t seem to do anything but melt into the bed, with a smile that’s probably stupidly big on her face, and her limbs flopped limply around her. 

——————

“I can’t believe I barely even made it into the first quarter of our first time…” Alex trails off, her hand tracing lazy circles low on Kelley’s side, occasionally raking her nails up higher, enjoying the goosebumps that appear immediately, even though they’ve managed to right the bed enough to be under a blanket once more. “It wasn’t my most impressive performance.”  
  
Kelley pushes on her shoulders until Alex’s head is sideways next to her own on the pillow they’re attempting to share. Kelley bites her lip, waiting for Alex to open her eyes, knowing how it will subconsciously get to her girlfriend. When Alex sees her eyes, wide and dark, then lets her own eyes drift down to Kelley’s bottom lip, caught between her teeth, she inches closer.

“Babe?” Kelley lets her lip go enough to get the term of endearment out, then runs her tongue over the grooves left by her teeth. “It was hot. Like… really hot.”

Alex smirks, “Yeah?” She inches closer again until she’s pressed toe to forehead against Kelley.

“Yeah.”

——————

“I was planning that, you know,” muses Kelley,  a little over an hour later, sleepy and still a little slow in her movement and speech. She’s on her way back to the bed, having just drawn the blinds, as it’s getting light outside and she knows they won’t be making up any sleep if the sun starts beating in directly. She pulls on the t-shirt Alex had been wearing when she came in, then pulls up the blankets and gets in, wriggling until she’s laying directly on top of her girlfriend. She nestles her arms closer around Alex’s shoulders, her head burrowing in to the pillow, face down next to Alex’s, her lips practically taking up residence (once again) on Alex’s ear.  
  
“What were you planning?”  
  
Kelley sighs, her arms tightening. “That. You. All of it. I was hardly holding it together… I was surprised you couldn’t tell that I was about to combust, that whenever I left to go to bed because I was tired, it wasn’t even that… I just couldn’t take it, and couldn’t take sleeping next to you without being able to take care of myself before you wound me up again the next day. I was going to surprise you, take you to dinner at that place we love and then. Speaking of… we have reservations Saturday night. I guess I’ll just have to find some other way to surprise you after.” Alex just groans before moving her hands to grab Kelley’s ass, squeezing a little before pulling her even closer.

“You’re actually going to be death of me” she says, turning to kiss her temple. She shifts Kelley so she’s not laying quite so squarely on top of her, feeling one of Kelley’s legs settle between her own, and Kelley’s breath already evening out as it ghosts across the side of her face and down her neck.

“Love you.”


	2. 26.2.16

It’s four days later, and Alex doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to focus on anything for more than a few seconds ever again.  As she does isometric sets on the table at physical therapy, she loses count before reaching double digits as she thinks of the way that Kelley’s face looks just after she wakes up, her muscles and expression softer than ever, without tiredness or that nervous over-excitement that makes her so lively, so lovely, but with a quiet spark of excitement in the corner of her mouth for the day to come, and a fondness coming through the crinkles at the corners of her eyes. As she bends her knees a few hours later, getting into position to start a set of sprints next to Kelley, ‘friendly’ training that’ll turn into a race ending with the two girls gasping for air and trying to keep their arms, to fill their lungs with air (an impossibility since she first really saw Kelley), she misses the start entirely as she gazes at Kelley’s ankles, thinking of how the muscle at the bottom of her calf twitched the night before, when Alex had followed Kelley’s bikini bottoms down her legs as she sat on the edge of the tub before starting at Kelley’s toes and kissing her way back up skin covered in minuscule sea-salt crystals and delicate freckles.

They have to return to the national team in just a few days, so trainings had been hovering between short and non-existent, leaving plenty of time for extra curricular activities and day dreaming, Alex’s two new favorite pass times. Her lack of focus is particularly problematic now, as she tries to drive them to the Publix that’s just a few miles from the training center. The sound of a horn knocks her out of a day dream about laying under the duvet with Kelley, how the sun coming in through the window had made her hair glow golden, practically blonde, and the way that she’d mumble something entirely unintelligible and tighten her grip before succumbing once again to sleep, deep even breaths pushing her chest further into Alex’s side, limbs heavy and still. Alex catches her girlfriends smirk out of the corner of her eye as she pushes down on the gas pedal, signaling as she merges into the turn lane that will lead them into the parking lot maze of cars and senior citizens and moms trying to corral small children without yelling in public and errant carts rolling slowly, taunting parked cars with the threat of mysterious scratches and tiny dents before changing course, getting stuck against storm drains and small concrete islands with sad palm trees and a few scrubby bushes. 

Alex has never been a patient grocery shopper, relying on Amazon deliveries of nonperishables and quick dashes into markets for produce on the semi-rare occasions that she’s home and actually motivated enough to procure and do something with actual food instead of going out or ordering in. However, she and Kelley had decided that inviting a few friends over, a few new Florida teammates, for dinner before they left again, and before preseason started and things got crazier in a way, than they were, even with the frequent national team travel, would be fun, and Alex had agreed before she considered the fact that Kelley would actually want to _make_ the dinner, not just order catering and put it on semi-convincing wedding-shower-relic serving platters that were stored in the hard to reach cabinets high up in the kitchen.

“Alex!” Kelley is perched with one leg on the second shelf of the freezer, body wedged between the door and the frosty containers of ice cream and boxes of sorbet bars, reaching for a pint of Ben & Jerry’s that’s on the very highest shelf, shoved toward the back. “They have half-baked!” 

“Kelley… dinner. We bought a cake when we got coffee, literally fifteen minutes ago. Remember?” Alex’s tone is fond, though she rolls her eyes as she looks around the aisle, and after finding it empty, walks over to her girlfriend, pulling the frozen door open a little more so that she can grab her thigh, supporting her and taking a tiny bit of advantage, running her hand up further than is necessarily appropriate before helping her down. “One pint. You won’t have time to eat more before…” 

Alex falters, unsure what to say. Before you leave and stop living with me when real life, when club play, resumes? Before our status becomes even more murky, before the inevitable scheduling of flights and stolen weekends, maybe a week or two before the fall, if they’re lucky? Before you go back to the apartment that’s technically your home? She won’t say it out loud, won’t voice her fears that Kelley won’t want her as much as she’ll always crave the defender when they aren’t spending almost every minute with their shared national team, when Kelley is in New Jersey (of all places, Alex thinks, though she wouldn’t ever share that thought with Kelley either), and she’s left helping along a fledgling team still in the throws of roster changes, of organization, and of the chaos associated with creating a team spirit, the intangible that would hopefully lead to a successful first season. 

As the younger girl tries to get the questions, that have been plaguing her since before the CONCACAF qualifiers started, out of her head, she feels her hat, her mostly-successful attempt at anonymity in a city that doesn’t really recognize her presence just yet, lift off her head for a minute, before Kelley’s lips ghost across her cheek as she walks by her, sneaky and brief enough that Alex knows it was safe, but still leaving her heart pounding.

“Come on, Al, why’d you get distracted in the ice cream aisle? Don’t you know we have guests coming over in a few hours? You definitely need a shower before…” Kelley teases, looking up and down Alex exaggeratedly, winking before she takes off with the cart, and her ice cream, down the aisle and towards the actual dinner foods. 

 

——————

 

Despite her best intentions to march straight up to the shower as soon as the groceries are stored away, Alex finds herself unable to resist Kelley’s warm hands wrapping around her waist, brushing her t-shirt up her abs just enough to give her hands clearance to pass across her stomach, just under her belly button, as Kelley’s warm mouth kisses her gently once, twice, just behind her ear before moving down, firmer kisses running down her neck until she finds the sensitive juncture of neck and strong shoulder, a spot that she very well knows makes her girlfriend’s knees, and resolve, weaken. 

Kelley’s small hands grab the tops of her hips and guide her backwards, pulling her toward the stairs, before she moves her lips up, taking Alex’s ear lobe between her teeth and tugging playfully, whispering something Alex can’t quite make out then releasing her entirely.

Alex turns around, head a bit cloudy from Kelley’s advances, expecting Kelley to have gone back to organizing the remaining things left on the counter.

She’s met with a pair of shorts flying straight at her, landing limply on her shoulder, and the sight of her girlfriend’s bare legs topping the stairs.

Her shirt, and shorts, and the extra pair of teasingly and frankly unnecessarily short Under Armour shorts, quickly join Kelley’s t-shirt and underwear on the hardwood floor as she gives chase.

Kelley’s just determined that the shower is an acceptable temperature, and is about to step into the glass enclosure when she feels strong hands wrap around her shoulders, pulling her back flush against a solid body. A tan arm reaches around, in front of her, and shuts the water back off.

“Not yet,” Alex breathes into Kelley’s ear before leaving a kiss on the shell then working down, biting at her pulse point before toeing the line of leaving a bruise there by sucking it and then soothing it with her tongue, repeatedly. “You can’t tease me like that and then just head into the shower…” 

Kelley smirks, bringing her hands up to catch Alex’s as they run up and down her sides. She uses her own to guide them down, resting them low on her hips before turning around, looking up at Alex, and biting her lip. 

“Babe, you’re the one worried we won’t be ready when everyone gets here” Kelley says, her voice low and her eyes not quite open all the way as she glances down and takes in, again, all of Alex. “What is it that’s more important than showering right now?” she asks, even as her own hands squeeze just above Alex’s hipbones as she uses them to guide her back until Alex’s lower back is jarred by the bathroom counter.

“You’re funny” Alex says, pulling her hands away from their grasp of Kelley’s slim waist to boost herself up onto the counter of the bathroom. She reaches for her phone, previously abandoned on the cool marble, tapping in her passcode. “I actually forgot to post this picture earlier for the Pride—“

Whatever the end of the thought was is cut off by Kelley’s lips latching onto Alex’s top lip, biting before taking her bottom lip and pulling hard enough to own a moan drawn up from deep inside the younger girl’s chest. At that, Kelley closes the space remaining between them and pulls Alex toward her, shifting her hips so that the younger girl is pressed against her as tightly as possible. 

The angle is a bit awkward, with Alex’s legs spread around Kelley, just above her hips, but it doesn’t deter her from grasping Kelley’s shoulders, digging her nails in when Kelley’s tongue runs across her top teeth before moving deeper. Little half moons form, first pink then white then red, spreading into short streaks as Kelley continues to shift against her naked girlfriend. 

Kelley’s sure that her lungs, despite being one of the fittest people she knows, will never be conditioned enough to permit her to kiss Alex as much as she wants to, as deeply as she wants to, without having to stop or succumb to a lack of oxygen. She pulls away, resting her forehead on the stiker’s shoulder, heaving chest pushing her taught nipples and firm abdomen against Alex’s. 

“Holy shit… the teasing worked,” breathes Kelley, struggling to get enough air to avoid her voice shaking. She’s not sure she’s ever felt pulled so strongly to someone so suddenly, the physical craving for the heat of Alex’s skin leaving her hands tingling, legs shaking, brain focused single handedly on calming her lungs to allow her to proceed with the things she’s been dreaming of doing to Alex for the entire day, since she last touched her early in the morning, before they left for coffee and training and errands.

“Yeah?” Alex replies, voice rasping at the end of the question, running her hands up and down Kelley’s back, fingertips digging in a little where she knows she left faint marks with her nails.

Kelley’s pretty sure it’s the sexiest word, sexiest question, sexiest anything she’s ever heard in her entire life. She tugs on Alex’s waist, pulling her to the very edge of the counter but not letting any space come between them. Her right hand moves from it’s grip around the back of Alex’s neck down, pausing momentarily to thumb over the softness of the skin just below the nipple of a small breast before moving further down, nails teasing a line across the firm skin below her belly button.

“Yeah,” Kelley whispers into Alex’s ear, finally moving lower as she kisses and nips at the column of Alex’s throat. 

 

——————

 

The ingredients existed, and Kelley’s best intentions to make chicken parmesan existed, and Alex’s (grudging) agreement to put together a salad and cook the vegetables was even a battle already fought and won, but the clock puts an end to those plans when they finally return downstairs, a little more sleepy and a lot more sated. Alex calls the restaurant down the road, ordering a few vegetable-topped pizzas, salads and a tray of chicken parm—after ordering the last part, Alex sticks her tongue out at Kelley, receiving a wink and an eyebrow wiggle in reply.

Alex has to look away, as even Kelley’s lighthearted response makes her momentarily distracted, mouth still partially agape as she tries to focus on reading off her credit card number to the woman on the other end of the phone, whom she’s pretty sure has asked her for it more than twice. 

She feels Kelley come up next to her, a head tipping sideways onto her shoulder, and a hand wrapping around her waist as Kelley waits for her to be done with the phone call. Alex can’t hide the shiver that wracks her body when Kelley’s hand squeezes her side, thumb pushing her shirt back and forth across her skin.

“Are you ok?” asks Kelley as Alex hangs up, the corners of her mouth turning up as she picks her head up to look at her girlfriend. 

Alex steps away from the counter, turning to pull Kelley in close to her, savoring the feeling of Kelley’s soft sweatshirt against her own bare arms, of Kelley’s leg moving to nest between her own to that they’re pressed together head to toe, of the warmth and solidness and realness of the girl she still can’t believe is not only real but also hers. 

“Better than ok. Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please share any thoughts/feelings/reactions/ideas in the comments... they are, as any writer can attest, truly appreciated. Happy April!

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and comments are appreciated and welcomed, here or on tumblr. Sharing thoughts, ideas, prompts, favorite lines, and abysmal reviews are all welcomed and are probably good if you want another page of the calendar, or another box from this page, or something specific ;) (


End file.
